<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Built for  Rebellion, one shot by Stella1066</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088418">Built for  Rebellion, one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066'>Stella1066</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-thread the rude eye of rebellion, and welcome home again discarded faith- William Shakespere</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Built for  Rebellion, one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spellmans were built on rebellion, on power dark yet glorious.</p><p><br/>
Long before the Dark Lord was overthrown, trapped in one of his own disciples.</p><p>Long before Zelda Spellman was even born.</p><p><br/>
She had grown up on the stories passed down from generations before. Tales of power, of lust and of glory. Tales of great deeds done by greater people, all in the service of their Dark Lord.</p><p>Or so they'd have you believe,</p><p>Zelda knew the truth,</p><p>The tales weren't about gaining glory for Satan, no the tales were about the glory of the Spellmans and the power they sought for themselves. Zelda knew that true power didn't come from signing your name in blood, from kneeling to a fallen angel and doing his bidding. True power was already inside you and all you had to do was take it.</p><p>And she did.</p><p><br/>
Dragged it from deep inside her, yelled it into the sky, demanded that her sister return, demanded even greater power, demanded the wisdom to cast aside the chain of oppression that had long hung around her neck, the necks of all who had signed their names in the Book of the Beast.</p><p>And Hecate answered.</p><p>She felt it the moment she grasped her sisters mud caked hand and dragged her back to the land of the living.<br/>
Zelda felt it stronger with every passing day, pumping through her like the very blood in her veins.</p><p><br/>
Zelda Spellman was built for rebellion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>